With advances in mobile communication networks and terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals which were used merely as communication devices or information providing devices have become modern people's most indispensable items and are tending to evolve into total entertainment devices.
Such a mobile communication terminal has not only a communication function using a mobile communication network but also a function of performing local area wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth, etc.
However, NFC has a short communication distance and additionally requires a wireless chip for communication, whereas Bluetooth has a relatively long communication distance and various Bluetooth-based communication services have been developed since a Bluetooth communication function is included in most terminals.
Also, services providing various information to a user's mobile communication terminal using a beacon using Bluetooth communication have been developed. In this case, the mobile communication terminal receives a corresponding beacon identifier from the beacon and uses the beacon identifier to obtain various information.
However, when service information used to establish Bluetooth Low-Energy (BLE) communication is obtained to change information regarding the beacon using a beacon management application, an unauthorized user can change the information regarding the beacon, thereby causing security problems to occur.